Dr. Zomboss's Revenge
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 5-10. |Zombie = |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is the final mini-game on most versions of Plants vs. Zombies. This mini-game is somewhat similar to the last level, but Dr. Zomboss is more difficult to defeat because the Zombot has double health than its previous encounter, which is equivalent to 3,165 normal damage shots. It is also a conveyor-belt level, meaning the player is forced to use a predetermined set of plants, rather than to choose them on their own. Between the two, this level can be quite a challenge. Icons Revenge.jpg|iOS and Android icon. Revenge PC.png|PC icon. Revenge iPad.png|iPad icon. Revenge DS.png|Nintendo DS icon. Strategies See Dr. Zomboss for more strategies. *Always have an Ice-shroom and a Jalapeno starting for the Zombot's iceball and fireball attacks and to freeze Dr. Zomboss to defeat him quicker. *Don't plant Melon-pults in the first column. Instead, plant Cabbage-pults there. This will prevent you from losing the Melon-pults to the Catapult Zombie's Basketballs. *Try not to keep all your Melon-pults and Kernel-pults next to each other/put them in a square position; doing this helps keep plants from the R.V. dropped by the zombot. You will risk losing a last line of defense if this happens. Don't panic planting Cabbage-pults next to each other, as they appear very often. *Only when Dr. Zomboss reaches down to attack you with a Fireball should you use the Ice-shroom to freeze Dr. Zomboss and put out the Fireball, so that your Ice-shrooms are not wasted. *Normally you should not use a Jalapeno while he is frozen. This will unfreeze him and let him get away or finish you, however if you have enough jalapenos and time to finish him off try to do this. *It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before he drops providing an opening for your plants. Butter cannot paralyze the Zombot, though. *If you freeze Dr. Zomboss while he sends out his Iceball attack, you will have to deal with the snowball with a Jalapeno, thus unfreezing Dr. Zomboss. *Leave a column of empty Flower Pots on the first slanted column of the roof as a buffer endless zone and to plant Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms in, and keep your plants behind them, but don't plant them farther up the roof or Dr. Zomboss may kill them. *Plant the Flower Pots on the flat part of the roof when you plant Jalapenos or Ice-shrooms. *If possible, when tough zombies such as Gargantuars, Zombonis, or Catapult Zombies appear, try to wait until they get as close to your most frontal plant before planting a Jalapeno to finish them all. This makes your use of Jalapenos in case Dr. Zomboss wants to put more zombies on the same row. *Dr. Zomboss has a set pattern that he follows at the beginning of the fight. He always places four regular Zombies, four or five Conehead Zombies, then lowers down to breath out a snow/fire ball, then he comes back and places four or five Buckethead Zombies (sometimes he places one Conehead Zombie), then lowers down his head again. After that, the Zombies he places are completely random, except he will not send normal zombies again. After his head lowers the 3rd time, he will then release his Bungee Zombies, then after the fourth, he will drop the RV; after that, his attacks are all completely glitched. However, they do appear to observe patterns that vary with each fight - some times may include more or less of a particular zombie or attack than usual, or placed in different lanes. *The first few plants you get on the conveyor belt are Cabbage-pults, followed by Melon-pults; try to save your Melon-pults for the Conehead Zombies. *The first four plants on the conveyor belt come out in the following order: Cabbage-pult, Jalapeno, Cabbage-pult, Ice-shroom. The order of plants coming in afterward is completely random. *Kernel-pults are the rarest to come by, so try not to plant them in a same 3x2 area to reduce chances of them being destroyed when Dr. Zomboss throws an RV. *If you have only one roof cleaner left, he will put almost all of the zombies in the row with the last roof cleaner left. *Remember to spread out Melon-pults and Kernel-pults! If you have one row of all these, the others may not get their fair share of these plants. Tips See Dr. Zomboss for more tips. *Always try to have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for Zomboss's iceball and fireball attacks If possible, save up many of two plants for Zomboss' attacks, as well as for tougher enemies such as Gargantuars, which take two Jalapenos to destroy, and Zombonis. Sometimes Dr. Zomboss deploys two Gargantuars in a row. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other. This helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. However, this will mean planting some in the back column (and others in the fourth column when you have more than one per row), where they will be vulnerable to Catapult Zombies. Spread out Kernel-pults and Melon-pults clear of the first column. It is best to put Cabbage-pults there. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with a snowball or fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after his attacks, providing a huge opening for your plants, but remember not to use up all of them. *Butter has no stunning effect on the Zombot and acts like a regular shot. *Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen solid, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. However, you should use them when he is merely slowed. *Keep a couple of plants and Flower Pots in the conveyor belt so in case he smashes six of your plants with a camper, you can easily replace them. *Note that he may place zombies in rows where he has just placed a fireball or snowball and vice versa. **He also seems to place Zombies where there are still roof cleaners. *Try to plant at least one Kernel-pult and Melon-pult in each lane for heavy damage on tougher zombies in case you don't have an available Ice-shroom or Jalapeno when they appear. *Save spare plants and Flower Pots instead of planting over the edge of the Roof to be able to repair the damage from campers which Dr. Zomboss throws faster. *If a row is completely empty, including Roof Cleaners, Dr. Zomboss will not place zombies (except Bungee Zombies, which do not target the house) in that row. This only works if the Roof Cleaner in that row has been activated. He might throw the camper on the empty row or release his fireball or iceball attack, but no zombies will be set down. *Try to distribute your plants evenly along the roof so that you do not have any weak points. *Pots come fast enough that you can stall zombies simply by putting fresh pots in front of them to eat. *Beware of Pogo Zombies. They can easily jump over your well-created plants and make you lose your roof cleaner. *If a row loses the Roof Cleaner to a fireball or iceball, Dr. Zomboss will continue to put zombies in that row. This is the only way a zombie will be able to go down the chimney before the Zombot starts to flash. *If the player modifies the saved data from Dr. Zomboss's Revenge to Whack a Zombie, the Zombot will be attackable, and will disappear only in one hit. **Dr. Zomboss will also disappear. *There may be a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where the Zombot is unaffected by Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms until after it sends out an iceball or fireball. This can dramatically increase the difficulty of this level. *There is a glitch in all versions where Dr. Zomboss may throw a camper in places that contain three or less squares of plants. He may also send out Bungee Zombies in empty squares, therefore pulling up nothing but air. *If Zomboss sends out Bungee Zombies and any of them have butter on them when he pulls the rest up, the buttered zombie will just disappear and not steal anything. *There is code on the Hacking Guide that allows every zombie to be killed with a single projectile. Using this hack WILL defeat the level. The only plant that will not kill him is the Flower Pot. *Although the Gargantuar is the strongest zombie Zomboss will put down, its slow speed makes it the third-most dangerous zombie within the level. The first is the Football Zombie due to its speed and health. The second is the Pogo Zombie, which can activate a Roof Cleaner (or go down the chimney) if a lane isn't well protected. The Imp falls right behind the Gargantuar in fourth due to the distance a Gargantuar can throw it. *If timed incorrectly, Bungee Zombies can steal Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms before they detonate. Make sure you have more than one if you plan to attack them. Co-op Zomboss Co-op Zomboss is the tenth level in Co-op Mode, which is exactly same as this level, except for the fact that you are playing with another player and each player can only store six plants. Gallery Drzombosses.png|Dr.Zomboss's Revenge Mini-game. Revenge.JPG|By . Revenge 2.JPG|By Someone456. Revenge 3.JPG|By Someone456. Revenge 4.JPG|By Someone456. Revenge 5.JPG|By Someone456. Revenge 6.JPG|By Someone456. Revenge 7.JPG|By Someone456. Revenge 8.JPG|By Someone456. Dr. Zomboss's Revenge.png|By . Dr. Zomboss's Revenge 2.png|By PowerStar856190. Dr. Zomboss's Revenge 3.png|By PowerStar856190. Yeti Boss.png|A Zombie Yeti in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge (hacked). popcapgame1 2014-05-07 18-10-00-019.jpg|An old Dancing Zombie in Dr Zomboss's Revenge (hacked). Failed Dr.Zomboss.jpg|Failed Dr. Zomboss. DZR_DS_Version.png|DS version gameplay by . Dr. Zomboss Revenge - No Flower Pot.JPG|No Flower Pots were planted, expect for make space in conveyor-belt (By Kris0211). Trivia *Like in Survival: Endless, all Zen Garden plants can be obtained from zombies during this level. *The R.V. bounces in front of the house and Dr. Zomboss can use it multiple times, but never seen reaching in front of the house to pick it up again. *Even though Zombonis leave an ice trail, Zombie Bobsled Team never appears in this level. *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge and Air Raid are the only mini-games with Dr. Zomboss. *In very rare cases, Dr. Zomboss will keep on throwing campers and he will never show his face to do the iceball or fireball attack. *This, Level 5-10, and Invisi-ghoul are the only levels in the game with no visible zombies shown at the start of the level. *If the player has only one roof cleaner, assuming the others were not lost to a fireball or iceball, he will send most of the zombies only in this row, with occasional zombies in other rows. With a sufficient or constant supply of the instants, however, it can be relatively easy to complete the game this way. *Gargantuars are technically larger than Zombot's hand, and seem to appear out of nowhere when he puts them down. **This also applies to the Zomboni, but it only applies to the ice trail, which extends to the right of the Zombot's hand. This extension, however, is not as evident and requires a close look to see. *This and Homerun Derby are the only mini-games which has the Catapult Zombie but Homerun Derby is debatable, as the Catapult Zombie in that game technically is not an enemy to the player. *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is the only mini-game which takes place on the Night Roof (excluding the limbo page exclusive game Survival: Roof Night (Endless)). It is also the only conveyor-belt mini-game that gives the player the Cabbage-pult. *Screen Door Zombies are the same as regular zombies in this mini-game, as the player only receives Lobbed Shot plants and instants that ignore the Screen Door. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Mini-games *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno *Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games Category:Roof mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Night Roof Category:Roof Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Roof levels Category:Boss levels Category:IPhone mini-games